Pokémon Mundo Misterioso - Mundos Divididos: Equipo Chispa-Fuego
by StormChar-Lux
Summary: El destino, una serie de sucesos que no se pueden alterar... La vida, una cualidad de crecer adaptarse y mantener el futuro de la especie... La realidad, suceso propiamente dicho de la percepción de un ser... Opresión, sentido de autoridad por medio de los golpes... Este mundo esta sintiendolo, el mal a empezado a propagportar que tan dolorosa sea, todo tendrá frutos al final.
1. Prologo

PRÓLOGO

~en el borde de un precipicio~

Stel: ¿crees que ganaras si me lanzas por acá?

Darkrai: yo diría que si pues, al derrotar al líder todos perderán la esperanza en que ganaran.

Stel: eso ni lo pienses, si el líder cae otro puede tomar su lugar y ese otro, mas especifico, otra luchará por la libertad de todos.

Darkrai: no me hagas reír... ¿algunas últimas palabras? -prepara una garra umbría-

Stel: tempestad y ímpetu.

Darkrai: *sonrisa* Adiós humano.

~dando un golpe cruzado Steel es empujado al vacío desde la cima del monte devastación~

Stel: ¿así es como acaba todo?... las aventuras que viví para... esto... ser lanzado fuera de tierra firme con dirección a una muerte segura... todo lo que pasó para... nada... Lara... Marsha... Rey... Lunatic... Midori... Nori... Courrer... Señor y Señora Flame... Arceus... lo siento mucho... no pude completar la misión por la cual fui traído aquí... soy un fracaso... nunca regresare a mi casa... nunca volveré a ver a mis padres de... nuevo... adiós a todos

~todos los recuerdos de lo que pasó en el tiempo que estuvo en el mundo pasó por delante de sus ojos~

/ **UN AÑO ANTES** \\\\\\\\\\\

~un joven estaba caminando por las oscuras calles de su ciudad con la esperanza que al llegar a su casa todo lo que paso se esfumara~

oye detente hay en este momento ~dijo un chico de más o menos 1.80 metros de alto, cabello castaño y estaba acompañado por otros dos chicos de casi la misma altura~ nos debes la tarea de matemática

joven: Angus, Marc, Sandro no les debo nada a ustedes, mas siempre me amenazan con pegarme si no les ayudo. yo ya no pienso más ayudarles, no importa lo que pase ustedes no me mandan.

Marc: entonces apégate a las consecuencias.

~los tres jóvenes se acercaban amenazantes a aquel solitario joven quien sabía lo que ocurriría, así que tomó la decisión de salir corriendo con la esperanza que lo dejaran en paz, mas no pasó así en su lugar fue perseguido hasta llegar al bosque, donde en un intento desesperado se trepó a un árbol solo para ser agarrado por dos y arrastrado hasta un prado alejado de las cercanías de la ciudad~

Sandro: no puedes escapar de nosotros.

Mac: somos más rápidos.

Angus: buen intento, pero ya es hora de pagar por lo que hiciste.

~siendo golpeado pateado quedó casi moribundo~

Angus: ¿tienes pensado cooperar ahora?

joven: ve-vete... a... la mierda.

Marc: te crees muy machito verdad, veamos cómo te comportas después de esto.

~con un golpe directo al rostro fue enviado a un sueño profundo pues cayó noqueado~

Angus: que pobre tonto, dejémoslo aquí que muera de frío o de los golpes que recibió; ¿entendido?

Marc: fuerte y claro.

Sandro: -girándose- adiós zoquete jajajaja

~el trío se retiró como si con ellos no fuera la cosa, dejándolo a su suerte~

Voz desconocida: Hoy en día nada es normal en su mundo, ¿o sí? ~dijo una voz gruesa~ mal por doquier, hasta los jóvenes que son el futuro maltratan a otros...

joven: ¿quién eres? ~preguntó el joven malherido~

Voz desconocida: Mi nombre es Arceus dios de los pokémon.

joven: je... como sé que no es invención de mi delirante mente ~respondió el joven~

Arceus: créeme que esto es real, al igual que el trato que te daré.

joven: de que trato hablas?

Arceus: te puedo ayudar con tu problema y tal vez mejorarlo.

joven: y que tengo que hacer?

Arceus: necesito tu ayuda, en mi posición como dios mi deber es mantener los universos en completa armonía, no puedo actuar directamente sobre el problema...

joven: entonces; ¿cómo me estás hablando?

Arceus: lamento decirte esto pero tú has fallecido.

~ante la revelación el joven quedo destrozado, a tal grado que hizo oídos sordos a lo que decía Arceus~

Arceus: si me dejas hablar tal...

joven: *llorando* no me digas nada solo déjame ir, que mis padres encuentren mi cuerpo y lo velen, es mejor que mantenerlos preocupados y que yo mantenga una promesa que no podrás cumplir.

Arceus: yo no prometo en vano, si aceptas mi propuesta, tú regresaras con vida a tu mundo y esto quedara como un recuerdo borroso.

joven: en serio puedes hacerlo? *triste*

Arceus: te lo aseguró.

joven: entonces acepto *voz cortada*

Arceus: antes de comenzar, responde con sinceridad todas mis preguntas.

joven: así lo haré.

Arceus: ¿si tuvieras en tus manos la posibilidad de salvar a una persona pero matar a la otra, tu qué harías?

joven: dependiendo de la situación...

Arceus: ¿si un ladrón está atacando a alguien y tú tienes en tus manos un arma de fuego que harías?

joven: apuntar al ladrón esperando crea que disparare...

Arceus: ¿tus amigos harán una fiesta y no te invitan, como actuarias?

joven: por mi parte que ellos se diviertan es mejor que enojarme y terminar en algo peor...

Arceus: ¿tus padres te dejan a cargo de tu hermana y quedaste con tus amigos en un sitio en concreto, que harías?

joven: les llamará o enviará un mensaje pidiéndoles que vengan a mi casa...

Arceus: ¿molestan a un compañero de aula y no hay profesores cerca, tu qué harías?

joven: no me gustan las peleas y prefiero hablar con profesores para poder llegar a una mejor opción, pero si no hay profesores me armaría de valor y si es necesario recibir los golpes por él o ella...

Arceus: ¿qué tenías planeado para tu futuro?

joven: llegar a tener una profesión... un hogar... una familia...

Arceus: ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

joven: esa pregunta esta fuera de contexto sabes...

Arceus: necesito saberlo nomas...

joven: si es así... no nunca me he enamorado...

Arceus: ¿cómo te gustaría que fuera tu enamorada?

joven: eso es difícil, no sabría cómo describirla...

Arceus: solo dime como sería su carácter...

joven: seria tranquila, alegre pero seria, que no sea de esas que quiere quedarse en un solo lugar, que sea algo...

Arceus: enérgica pero madura a la vez...

joven: básicamente...

Arceus: ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

joven: no sabría decir, el negro, dorado, amarillo, rojo, azul... muy complicado decidir...

Arceus: ¿tu carácter cómo es?

joven: mi carácter es tranquilo, alegre y la mayoría del tiempo positivo.

Arceus: ¿mientes siempre?

joven: no, una vez rara vez...

Arceus: nadie es perfecto verdad...

joven: más los humanos, todos hemos mentido al menos una vez en la vida...

Arceus: en eso estoy de acuerdo.

joven: ¿tu as mentido alguna vez?

Arceus: sí, he llegado a mentir solo para mantener la calma en varios casos... dejando eso de lado, y con todas las preguntas hechas, tu vida dará un drástico giro pero para que puedas culminar esta misión de los dioses, tengo que borrar los recuerdos de tu pasado hasta el día de hoy... esta es una pauta de gran clave en el desarrollo de esto... adiós amigo mío, que mi bendición te acompañe siempre...

joven: adiós y gracias por lo que hiciste hoy por mí, como compensación me apegare a tu plan aunque no recuerde nada...

Arceus: en el transcurso del tiempo te enviare pequeños recuerdos de tu pasado en forma de sueños y con ello una palabra clave que será de tu mayor ayuda... adiós...

joven: todo se volvió negro... un negro vacío de soledad miseria arrepentimiento que se quedara atrás por un largo tiempo y en su lugar será llenado de una viva esperanza... esperanza que durará todo el tiempo... esta es mi historia... mi realidad...

 **Pokémon mundos divididos:**  
 **Equipo Chispa-Fuego**

 **Todo comienza con una decisión que nos ayudara a seguir adelante sin importar que tan dolorosa sea, todo tendrá frutos al final.**

 **Raza de personajes pertenecientes a la saga Pokémon, esta es una creación por parte de Storm_Char-Lux.**  
 **La línea temporal no tiene conexión alguna con los de pokémon mundo misterioso.**


	2. Cap 1: Un Tropiezo con el Destino

Cap. 1: Un tropiezo con el destino.

 **... ... ...**

{Viento soplando las hojas}

~ (...)

{Viento soplando las hojas}

~ (...)

{Aves cantando}

 **... ... ...**

{Alguien olisqueando}

~ (...?)-abre poco a poco los ojos-

?: -voz femenina- entonces estabas despierto shinx...

Shinx: ... -llevando su mirada a la criatura- ! -dando un salto se aparta-

?: ¿eh... que te sucede?

Shinx: ... -mirándola fijamente-

?: oye, ¿sabes que no responder es de mala educación?

Shinx: ... -mira a sus costados-

?: qué te pasa, haber ¿puedes entenderme siquiera?

Shinx: ... -se sienta-

?: si me entiendes, mueve la cabeza de arriba a abajo

Shinx: ... -mueve la cabeza-

?: entonces sí.

Shinx: ... -asiente-

?: ¿eres salvaje? Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, si fueras salvaje ya me hubieras atacado.

Shinx: ... -ladea la cabeza-

?: me podrías responder, si no, mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro.

Shinx: ...

?: mmm... -se le acerca- no te muevas.

Shinx: ... -asiente-

?: ... -pasea alrededor del shinx- parece que no tienes contusiones y tienes un dije dorado con un lindo grabado, después todo normal.

Shinx: ... -mirando bajo su mentón- ¿hum?

?: -sentada frente al shinx- no pareces ser nadie malo, mucho gusto shinx mi nombre es Lara... -mirando el dije-

Shinx: ... -levantando la vista- ... !

~Su hocico y el de Lara se estaban tocando en la nariz~

Lara: ... -sonrojada mira a otro lado y se aleja un poco- como que esto se puso incómodo, no crees...

shinx: ... -asiente-

Lara: ... podría al menos responder, o ¿no puedes hablar?

Shinx: ... -niega-

Lara: ...oh ... Yo creí que si podías hablar, pero te negabas a hacerlo.

shinx: ... -sonríe-

Lara: ¿sabes dónde estamos verdad?

Shinx: ... -niega-

Lara: que raro, bueno, estamos en el lago cristal, cerca de las montañas del sur, si vas por la ruta 54 en la intersección que hay en el este encontrarás una bifurcación que te lleva al pueblo Azert, donde vivo y la continuación de la ruta 54.

Shinx: ... -ladeando la cabeza-

Lara: no conoces nada -mira de reojo al lago-

Shinx: ... -niega-

Lara: esta bien, sígueme, no tengas miedo.

Shinx: ...-asiente-

Lara: (no me gustan los tipo agua) por aquí -yendo a la izquierda de donde estaba-

~al otro lado del lago se encontraban tres figuras de color naranja y crema con dos colas~

Shinx: ... -se acerca a Lara y la toca para luego señalar a las otras criaturas-

Lara: esos son buizels, no me agrada su tipo por el simple hecho que pueden derrotar a un tipo fuego de un golpe.

Shinx: ...? -ladea la cabeza-

Lara: -notando la reacción de shinx- tu tipo tiene ventaja sobre el de ellos.

Shinx: ... -se detiene y mueve los hombros y continúa-

~los dos cuadrúpedos comenzaron su avance por un pequeño camino de tierra que pasaba por medio de un hermoso bosque.~

Shinx: ... -mirando a su alrededor-

Lara: oye shinx.

Shinx: ...? -sigue avanzando-

Lara: sabes que paso con tu manada.

Shinx: ..? -ladea la cabeza-

Lara: -se detiene- tu familia, sabes dónde está tu familia.

Shinx: ... -niega-

Lara: oh... discúlpame... debe ser algo muy sensible, de todos modos, cuál es tu nombre...

Shinx: ... -negando y llevándose una pata a la cabeza-

Lara: ¿no te acuerdas?

Shinx: ... -vuelve a negar-

Lara: tranquilo, no importa, siempre te podré llamar shinx... no te molesta cierto.

Shinx: ... -mirándola posa su pata-

Lara: hay que trabajar en tu vocabulario.

Shinx: ... ? -ladea la cabeza-

Lara: tienes que aprender a hablar.

Shinx: ... -asiente-

Lara: bueno mientras avanzamos te contare del pueblo Azert. -reanuda su avance-

Shinx: ... -asiente y continua-

Lara: muy bien, por donde empiezo, es un pueblo tranquilo y ni muy grande, estamos en una zona templada, por lo que no hay muchas lluvias y el calor es aceptable, al estar junto a un lago podemos refrescarnos pero eso sí, tenemos que cuidarlo, al otro lado se encuentra una colina que termina en una especie de acantilado donde se encuentra un solo árbol, el cual es el más robusto de todos, desde dicho acantilado algunos se lanzan al lago sólo por diversión, al estar rodeado por un bosque los tipo planta y bicho pusieron sus tierras de cultivo que se exportan a la ciudad, algunos viajeros compran las bayas y otros venden objetos especiales como por ejemplo, las esferas, los clavos plata y acero, las semillas y las manzanas del mercado por lo que podemos mantener todo lo más estable posible. -mira atrás-

Shinx: ... -con un ademán de su pata la señala-

Lara: ¿yo?

Shinx: ...-asiente para después hacer un arco con su pata-

Lara: ¿familia?

Shinx: -asiente-

Lara: oh bueno, mi madre es una de las cocineras del hotel Cirius, aunque su turno es en la noche y mi padre es un oficial de policías.

Shinx: ...

Lara: si, aunque casi no está en casa, de todas formas

Shinx: ... -ladea la cabeza-

Lara: olvídalo.

~el camino estuvo tranquilo, después de 10 minutos de caminata se encontraron en una zona divisoria con un cartel en el centro~

Shinx: -mirando el cartel-...mm

Lara: ¿no lo entiendes?

Shinx: ... -niega-

Lara: deberías entenderlo -parada a su costado-

Shinx: ... -la mira-

Lara: en el cartel que señala a la derecha dice "ruta 54" y el de la izquierda dice "Bienvenido al pueblo Azert"

Shinx: ... -asiente-

Lara: vamos -avanza por la izquierda-

~ tres minutos después ~

Lara: ¿vez el pueblo? -lo mira-

Shinx: ...-asiente-

~el pueblo no era muy grande además de que al costado de este se encontraba un hermoso lago cristalino muy amplio~

Lara: que esperamos entremos.

Shinx: ... -mira a Lara y le sonríe-

~siguió el sendero que se dirigía a la entrada del pueblo, al avanzar un poco...~

?: ai!

Shinx: -mira el suelo- ...?

?: puedes por favor sacar tu pie...

Shinx: -levantando la pata- ...

?: -saliendo de golpe-

Shinx: -saltando por la sorpresa y cae de espaldas- agh

?: jovencito que nadie te dijo que pisar a tus mayores es una falta de respeto..

Shinx: ... -levantándose- ... -mirándolo-

?: jovencito para la próxima mira bien dónde vas a pisar ¿entendido?

Shinx: ... -asiente-

?: te ocurre algo.

Lara: -mirando a shinx- o no... -se acerca

Shinx: ... -niega-

?: jovencito tienes que responder a tus mayores...

Shinx: ... -con la mirada al suelo-

Lara: hola señor trió que pasa.

Sr trio: -desviando la mira- ¿Lara, que haces por aquí?

Lara: estaba regresando al pueblo y me encontré con ese shinx.

Sr trio: ¿eso es cierto shinx?

Shinx: ...-aun con la mirada al suelo asiente-

Sr trio: y ¿cómo se encontraron?

Lara: mientras regresaba lo encontré echado a no más de un metro de la orilla del lago cristal.

Sr trio: ¿qué hacías cerca del lago cristal?

Lara: estaba paseando.

Sr trio: -mira al shinx- ¿y tú que hacías cerca del lago cristal?

Shinx: ...

Lara: shinx se perdió.

Sr trio: ¿se perdió? ¿No se supone que los luxray viajan en mandas y siempre protegen a los suyos?

Lara: -mirando a Shinx- pues eso dicen pero...

Sr trio: es más, gracias a la visión de rayos x de los luxray siempre encuentran a sus crías y si no los luxios los buscan también con su visión o por su olor.

Shinx: ...

Sr trio: pero ¿qué paso con sus padres?

Shinx: ...

Sr trio: oye shinx, no responder es maleducado y más si es a los mayores (que le sucede, esto no me gusta)

Lara: Shinx no sabe hablar.

Sr trio: como que no sabe hablar, es civilizado no.

Lara: si es civilizado pero aun así no sabe, tampoco recuerda su manada o siquiera su nombre.

Sr trio: entonces eso era... tal vez tu madre le ayude.

Lara: eso espero...

Sr trio: bueno me retiro.

Lara: adiós señor trio.

Shinx: ...

Sr trio: -se oculta bajo tierra-

Lara: uf... -se pone frente a Stel- bueno ya es hora de con...

Sr trio: -sale tres metros adelante- Ahora que caigo, ¿de dónde venias para encontrarte con shinx?

Lara: agh... -se gira- del bosque.

Sr trio: ¿de dónde específicamente?

Lara: del bosque creciente.

Sr trio: el bosque creciente esta por el oeste y el lago cristal esta por el este; ¿acaso fuiste al bosque ocaso?

Lara: no, cl-claro que no.

Sr trio: no me engañas, cuantas veces se te dijo que no entres en ese bosque.

Lara: perdí la cuenta.

Sr trio: Lara por esta vez dejaré pasar ya que encontraste al shinx, pero para la próxima le diré a tu madre, sabes lo angustiada que se pone.

Lara: gracias señor trió, no se repetirá.

Sr trio: eso espero -se esconde bajo tierra-

Lara: menos mal que no le dirá a mis padres.

Shinx: ... -Con curiosidad-

Lara: él es el señor trió, es un dugtrio.

Shinx: ... -la mira-

Lara: bueno ¿estás listo para continuar?

Shinx: ... -asiente-

~ambos comenzaron a avanzar y atravesaron la entrada del pueblo~

Lara: bienvenido al pueblo Azert.

Shinx: -mirando alrededor- ... -con la boca entreabierta-

Lara: más grande es la ciudad Shimeon.

Shinx: ...? -la mira-

Lara: Shimeon, la capital del continente Arano y la sede principal de gestión de alimentos y objetos.

Shinx: ...? -ladea la cabeza-

Lara: (esto será más difícil de lo que pensé)

Shinx: ... -desvía la mirada-

Lara: mejor vayamos a mi casa -mira al frente suyo-

Shinx: ... -mirando las casas a su alrededor-

Lara: mantente junto a mí en todo momento, entendiste Shinx...

Shinx: ... ... ...

Lara: ¿Shinx? -gira- ¡a donde te fuiste!

 **... ... ...**

Shinx: -mirando todo a su alrededor-

?: budew

Shinx: ...? -se detiene-

?: ¡budew!

Shinx: -buscando con la mirada encuentra un pequeño bulto verde-

?: budew

Shinx: ...? -ladeando la cabeza lo toca-

?: jejeje hace cosquillas

Shinx: ! -salta de la sorpresa-

?: eres divertido, ¿cómo te llamas?

Shinx: ... -mirándolo con curiosidad-

?: mi nombre es bodew.

shinx: ... -rodeándolo lentamente-

Bodew: ¿qué te pasa, no puedes hablar?

Shinx: ... -niega-

Bodew: ¿qué?, eres raro.

shinx: ... -mirando al suelo-

Bodew: ¿oye estas bien?

Shinx: ... -niega-

?: ¡aléjate de mi bebé! -usa látigo zepa-

Shinx: -recibe el golpe cae de espaldas- ...?!

Bodew: ma, él es bueno.

M. Bodew: hijo aléjate de él, no es de confianza.

Shinx: -levantándose-

Bodew: pero ma...

M. Bodew: nada de peros y entra en la casa.

Shinx: -mirando a bodew- ...

Bodew: lo... siento -ingresa a la casa a su derecha-

M. Bodew: Shinx retírate de una vez.

Shinx: -bajando la mirada da media vuelta- ...

 **... ... ...**

Lara: (donde esta shinx) -mirando a sus costados mientras corre- (sólo me di la vuelta y desapareció, pero como)

~Lara recorría cada calle del pueblo mientras buscaba a shinx quien...~

Shinx: ... -mirando al rededor mientras caminaba- ... -Su rostro reflejaba tristeza-

?: ai!

Shinx: -saltando para atrás- ... -cierra los ojos y apretar los dientes-

Sr trio: otra vez tú...

Shinx: ... -abriendo los ojos se sienta y mira al suelo-

Sr trio: ¿y donde esta Lara? Se supone que ella te llevaría con su madre.

Shinx: -mueve los hombros-...

Sr trio: bueno, ven sígueme te llevare con la señora Flame.

Shinx: -mirando al dugtrio-... -asiente-

Sr trio: sígueme -se oculta bajo tierra-

Shinx: -sentado ladea la cabeza-

Sr trio: -saliendo muy adelante- ¡que estas esperando, ven!

 **... ... ...**

Lara: (a donde pudiste haber ido) -gira a la derecha-

?: ¡Lara! -usa ataque rápido desde el frente de Lara-

Lara: -deteniéndose- es voz es de... -rueda por el suelo- auch

?: -sobándose la frente- o lo siento, no creí que el golpe fuera tan rápido.

Lara: -sobándose la cabeza- como no puede ir rápido ¡si su nombre es ataque rápido Susi¡

Susi: je je ups.

Lara: de todos modos no importa -se levanta- no puedo hablar mucho con tigo, debo seguir buscando -comienza correr-

Susi: -siguiéndola- ¿que buscas?

Lara: a un shinx...

Susi: ¿un shinx, desde cuando las manadas de luxio llegan sin aviso?

Lara: desde nunca, si se avista una manada de luxray, luxios y shinx, las autoridades mandan un mensaje a todos los pueblos.

Susi: entonces ¿porque un shinx sin manada esta en este pueblo?

Lara: a él lo encontré mientras regresaba del bosque ocaso. -gira a la izquierda-

Susi: -gira a la izquierda- ¿bosque ocaso? ¿No se prohibió la entra ahí?

Lara: si no vas a ayudar entonces espera a que lo encuentre y te cuento todo.

Susi: si lo encuentras me cuentas todo ¿cierto?

Lara: si, ¿por?

Susi: -se eleva- te ayudo.

Lara: ¡gracias!

 **... ... ...**

Sr trio: llegamos a la comisaría, la señora Flame está aquí hablando con su esposo, al parecer se levantó una queja contra ti.

Shinx: ... - mirando al dugtrio-

Sr trio: que me miras, te traje donde la señora Flame así que ingresa.

Shinx: ... -dudando sobre ingresar o no-

Sr trio: bueno, yo ya cumplí, adiós shinx. -Se oculta bajo tierra-

Shinx: -mirando adentro- ... -ladea la cabeza-

 **... ... ...**

Susi: -descendiendo- Lara lo encontré..

Lara: ¿dónde esta?

Susi: tal vez no te guste

Lara: dímelo de una vez Su...

Susi: en la comisaría.

Lara: oh no -cambiando su rumbo- tengo que llegar rápido..

Susi: el camino más rápido es pasando por el centro.

Lara: gracias -gira a la derecha-

 **... ... ...**

?: está segura que un shinx intento atacar a su hijo.

M. Budew: muy segura oficial, era un shinx con un dije dorado.

Ofic: está bien señora no se preocupe nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

M. Bodew: gracias oficial, espero lo atrapen.

Shinx: -entrando a la comisaria mirando alrededor- ... -fijando su mirada a la madre de budew- ... -Se sienta-

M. Bodew: -mirando al shinx- eres tú.

Ofic: Shinx estas arrestado por intento de agresión a un menor.

Shinx: -ladea la cabeza-...

Ofic: -acercando se al shinx- tienes derecho a permanecer callado.

Shinx: ... -encogiéndose por miedo-

Lara: -entrando de golpe a la comisaría- shinx...

Ofic: -mirándola- Lara...

M. Bodew: jovencita.

?: Hija...

Lara: pa, ma; como les ha ido el día jeje.

Susi: -entrando- Lara lo encontrar... Hola señores Flame, señora ros.

~2 horas después, en la casa de la familia Flame~

Sra. Flame: entonces por eso desapareciste... cuántas veces te dije que no vayas al bosque ocaso.

Lara: como unas 73 veces.

Sr. Flame: pero viendo el lado positivo al menos encontró un shinx perdido.

Lara: yo no diría perdido.

Sra. Flame: si encontró un shinx, que intento comer a un niño.

Sr. Flame: en eso te doy la razón, Lara en que pensabas para traerlo al pueblo.

Lara: quería ayudarlo -con la mirada al suelo-

Sra. Flame: ¿ayudarlo en qué manera?

Lara: shinx, el bueno...

Sr. Flame: habla de una vez hija, tal vez te podríamos echar una mano.

Lara: ma, podrías por favor ¿revisar los recuerdos de shinx?

Sra. Flame: ... ¿Por qué?

Lara: bueno, shinx estuvo dormido cuando lo encontré y además no sabe hablar aunque entiende perfectamente la lengua.

Sra. Flame: tal vez podría, pero no es razón suficiente para que yo intervenga.

Sr. Flame: para mi si y aparte puedes ver sus recuerdos en el momento en que intento comer al niño.

Sra. Flame: está bien, veré sus recuerdos pero será después, por ahora; Lara ve a tu cuarto estas castigada por entrar al bosque ocaso.

Lara: está bien me lo merezco. -Se va a su habitación-

Sr. Flame: ¿por qué mañana y no ahora amor?

Sra. Flame: estoy pensando en que hacer para su fiesta.

Sr. Flame: cierto, Lara evolucionará dentro de dos días.

Sra. Flame: por eso mismo estoy continuando con los permisos y quiero que sea una sorpresa, además de no prepararlo todo a última hora.

Sr. Flame: -caminando a la cocina- y ¿cómo van con eso?

Sra. Flame: -sacando unas hojas de un cajón- voy bien, tengo todos los bocadillos en lista, los recuerdos para la entrega, el local reservado y las invitaciones echas.

Sr. Flame: -con una baya orange en la mano- recuerda que los únicos que no quiere en la fiesta son Isac y su pandilla.

Sra. Flame: lo se, pero aunque nos los invitamos encontrarán el modo de colarse a la fiesta.

Sr. Flame: ¿habrá que contratar guardias?

Sra. Flame: no creo que sea necesario.

 **... ... ...**

Lara: -echada en su cama- (¿cómo le irá a shinx en la comisaria? Sabiendo que aquellos acusados de un intento de asesinato son llevados a la cámara negra... no quiero ni pensar en lo que estará sufriendo)

Susi: -en el balcón del cuarto- y ¿ya me puedes contar?

Lara: -saliendo de sus pensamientos- cierto, te lo debo, muy bien -abriendo las puertas del balcón- antes, ¿por qué usaste ataque rápido cuando estaba buscando a shinx?

Susi: quería llamar tu atención y que te sorprendas, pero sabiendo que eres despistada...

Lara: a que... no me di cuenta que has evolucionado...

Susi: al fin, bueno ya cuenta...

Lara: pues verás...

 **... ... ...**

Shinx: ... -mirando a su alrededor dentro de una habitación gris -

Ofic: muy bien shinx-se sienta- yo soy el oficial Scott el lucario pero puedes llamarme Scott...

Shinx: ... -mirando un espejo a su costado-

Ofic. Scott: cómo eres joven y tal vez por estar hambriento intentaste comerte a un niño, no seré tan duro contigo.

Shinx: -mirando al oficial- ...

Ofic. Scott: que te sucede ¿no sabes hablar o qué?

Shinx: ... -niega-

Ofic. Scott: entonces... ¿eras salvaje?

Shinx: ... -se encoje de hombros-

Ofic. Scott: ¿no sabes nada de nada?

Shinx: -niega-

Ofic. Scott: entiendo... ¡crees que soy idiota o que niño!

Shinx: -saltando del susto-

Ofic. Scott: planeaba ser bueno contigo para que admitieras lo que planeabas con ese pequeño bodew, pero viendo que no cooperarás entonces no tengo otra opción que mandarte a la -con voz grave- cámara negra...

Shinx: ... -mirándolo ladea la cabeza-

Ofic. Scott: ¿qué? Normalmente al hablar de la cámara negra todos se quiebran...

Shinx: ... -mirándolo fijamente-

Ofic. Scott: ¿de verdad no sabe nada de nada?

Shinx: ... -niega-

Ofic. Scott: sin un testimonio no puedo ayudarte aunque lo quiera...

Shinx: ... -mirándolo a los ojos-

Ofic. Scott: chico eres raro.

Shinx:... -asiente-

Ofic. Scott: entonces si eres raro, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Shinx: ... -encoje los hombros-

Ofic. Scott: ¿no sabes tu nombre?

Shinx: ... -niega-

Ofic. Scott: ¿dónde vives?

Shinx: ... -niega-

Ofic. Scott: no sabes, no te acuerdas o no quieres decirme.

Shinx: ... -Con una pata en la frente niega-

Ofic. Scott: ¿no te acuerdas?

Shinx: ... -niega-

Ofic. Scott: eso lo veremos - sale de la habitación-

Shinx: ... -se queda sentado-

~afuera de la habitación~

Ofic. Scott: y que dicen ¿la debemos llamar?

Ofic: según Marcos ella no vendrá Hasta mañana.

Ofic. Scott: estas seguro Samu.

Ofic. Samu: el mismo vino a avisarnos, o no Trémulo.

Ofic. Tremulo: está en la correcto Samu, la psíquica Hana dijo que mañana vendría a revisarlo.

Ofic. Scott: entonces tenemos que llevarlo a su celda.

Ofic. Samu: básicamente.

Ofic. Scott: muy bien, yo lo llevo.

Ofics. Samu y Trémulo: confiamos en ti -se retiran-

Ofic. Scott: -entrando en la habitación- muy bien shinx -con un ademán de la mano- sígueme.

~El oficial y shinx salieron de la habitación con dirección a unas escaleras por las cuales bajaron, para después girar a la izquierda y detenerse en frente de unas rejas~

Ofic. Scott: -abriendo la reja- bueno shinx entra, mañana te vendrán a hacer unas pruebas para saber si de verdad intentaste comer a un niño.

Shinx: ... -mirando el interior- ... -mira al oficial-

Ofic. Scott: de una vez...

Shinx: ... -llevándose una pata al estómago-

Ofic. Scott: si entras, te traeré una manzanota.

Shinx: ... -asiente e ingresa-

Ofic. Scott: -cerrando la reja- espera un par de minutos sí.

Shinx: -asiente-

~El oficial Scott se retiró y al cabo de tres minutos regreso con una manzana madura en las manos~

Ofic. Scott: -entregando la manzana- buen provecho joven -se retira-

Shinx: ... -agarra la manzana- ... -ladea la cabeza y lo olfatea- ... -la muerde- ...

 **... ... ...**

~9:00 p.m. En algún lugar~

Greninja: ¿están seguros que aquí estaban?

Murcrow[H]: si, aquí lo vimos esta mañana.

Greninja: entonces donde esta -crea unas dagas negras-

Murcrow[M]: no tenemos idea sólo desapareció.

Greninja: saben que puede suceder si el portador obtiene el dije relámpago.

Murcrow[H]: si, lo sabemos pero...

Greninja: nada de peros, o lo encuentran antes del fin de mes o se las arreglan con el Monarca.

Murcrow[H]: lo sabemos -alza vuelo- lo encontraremos...

Murcrow[M]: -alza vuelo- no te volveremos a defraudar.

Greninja: eso esperó -desaparece-

 **... ... ...**

 _ **Cuando...**_


	3. Chapter 3Cap 2: Conociendo

**~7:12 a.m en la comisaria~**

Shinx: -abriendo poco a poco los ojos- buahh ...

~Poco después alguien se acercaba a la posición de shinx~

Ofic. Scott: -llegando a la celda- vaya shinx, pensé que seguirías dormido.

Shinx: ...-ladea la cabeza-

Ofic. Scott: -abre la celda- venga vamos.

Shinx: -mirandolo con curiosidad-

Ofic. Scott: tenemos todo preparado para tu revisión psíquica.

Shinx: -ladea la cabeza- ...

Ofic. Scott: solo sal y sígueme entendido.

Shinx: -asiente- ... -sale de la celda-

~al salir de la celda tomaron el mismo camino por el cual bajaron y voltearon a la derecha~

Ofic. Scott: -abre la puerta- entra shinx, te dejamos algo para que comas en la mesa, tendrás que esperar a que llege la Sra. Flame para saber lo que realmente sucedió ayer.

Shinx: -lo mira extrañado-...

Ofic. Scott: no te aran daño, solo entra, si.

Shinx: -ingresa- ... -mira al rededor-

Ofic. Scott: espera aquí -cierra la puerta- (ahora que lo pienso, no hubo informe de un shinx perdido)

... ... ...

 **~7:19 casa Flame~**

Sra. Flame: hija ya vengo, tengo trabajo en la comisaría.

Lara: -bajando desde el segundo piso rapidamente- voy con tigo.

Sra. Flame: -la detiene con psiquico-sabes que no puedes ingresar a la sala de interrogatorios.

Lara: lo se pero no me refería a la sala de interrogatorios, si no a la de vigilancia.

Sr. Flame: lo siento pero me dijeron que tampoco puedes ingresar ahí, ¿recuerdas lo que paso la semana pasada?

Lara: no era mi intención usar lanzallamas, me salio por reflejó cuando estornude.

Sra. Flame: es cierto, y por esa razón no quieren dejarte ingresar, no se quieren arriesgar a que algo así suceda nuevamente.

Lara: esta bien -mira el suelo tristemente-

Sr. Flame: no te preocupes -se inclina y la acariciar- cuando sea más grande sabrás controlar mejor tus movimientos.

Lara: solo lo dices para animarme, -dándose vuelta y con voz penosa- ya no les quito más tiempo, me voy a mi cuarto

Sra. Flame: vengo para preparar el almuerzo.

... ... ...

~7:58 en la comisaría-

Ofic. Samu: Buenos días ofic. Marcos, Sra. Hana el recluso esta en la sala de interrogatorios listo para el examen.

Sra. Flame: llamar recluso a un niño es algo muy denigrante sabe.

Sr. Flame: cariño, esas son las normas.

Sra. Flame: lo se, gracias por el informe y ¿el Ofic. Scott?

Ofic. Samu: en la sala de vigilancia a la espera de su llegada.

Sra. Flame: gracias -comienza a caminar-

Sr. Flame: y ¿como van los informes para la búsqueda de su manada?

Ofic. Samu: no se reportaron manadas de luxray por este continente.

Sr. Flame: -con una pata en el menton- eso es extraño, ningúna manada de luxray dejaría abandonado a uno de los suyos.

Ofic. Samu: yo también pensé en eso, pero estoy a la espera de los informes del continente zaprros.

Sr. Flame: entonces no tenemos ni la más mínima idea de quien es ni de donde llegó y que posiblemente lo raptaron.

Ofic. Samu: yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, ademas su esposa nos podria dar esa información más rápido que la comisaría de Zaprros.

Sr. Flame: estoy consiente de eso; ¿saben algo de los grupos de investigación que se mandaron al continente Ecos?

Ofic. Samu: nada de nada, según la comisaría de la ciudad al norte del continente Ecos, perdieron contacto con ellos hace tres días.

Sr. Flame: eso es malo.

Ofic. Samu: y que lo digas, se está pensando en llevar una exploración del continente para encontrarlos, aunque eso puede terminar peor.

... ... ...

 **~comisaría 8:08 a.m~**

Sra. Flame: -entrando a la sala de interrogatorios moviendo la pata- muy bien ya estoy aquí, hola shinx.-nota el corazón de manzana en la meza-

Shinx: -sentado en la silla- ... -mueve su pata-

Sra. Flame: ¿como te sientes?

Shinx: -ladea la cabeza-...

Sra. Flame: ¿puedes hablar o no?

Shinx: ... -niega-

Sra. Flame: esta bien, te are una serie de preguntas y tu me tienes que responderme como puedas, ¿entiendes?

Shinx: -asiente-...

Sra. Flame: comenzamos, ¿tienes nombre?

Shinx: -ladea la cabeza-

Sra. Flame: hummm -coloca su pata en su mentón- ¿que paso con tu familia?

Shinx: -se encoje de hombros mirandola penosa mente-

Sra. Flame: ¿sabes cuantos años tienes?

Shinx: -niega-

Sra. Flame: ¿comiste ayer?

Shinx: -asiente-

Sra. Flame: ¿en la tarde?

Shinx: -niega-

Sra. Flame: ¿en la noche?

Shinx: -asiente- ...

Sra. Flame: ¿querías dañar a ese niño ayer?

Shinx: ... -niega-

Sra. Flame: ¿tenías curiosidad?

Shinx: -ladea la cabeza-

Sra. Flame: eso no me ayuda en nada (no hay siquiera algun pensamiento, tal vez alguien bloqueo o elimino sus recuerdos)

Shinx: -mirandola con curiosoidad- ...

Sra. Flame: shinx tendré que ingresar en tu memoria, pero tranquilo no sentirás nada (al menos intentaré ingresar a ver que pasa) -acercándose a shinx-

Shinx: -ladea la cabeza-

Sra. Flame: solo respira y relájate, ¿sí?-pone una mano en su frente-

Shinx: -asiente, cierra los ojos y respira lentamente- ...

Sra. Flame: -sonrie cálidamente - comenzaré ahora, tu sólo sigue así.

Shinx: ...

~una pequeña luz rosada aparece en la palma de la Delphox que segundos despues... ~

Sra. Flame: estoy dentro -mira alrededor- pero que...

~La Sra. Flame estaba sobre un lago rodeado de un hermoso bosque junto a un prado verde que al parecer tiene flores...~

Sra. Flame: esto es nuevo, ninguno de los que revise tenían esta peculiar sala de memorias... -con una pata en el mentón- normalmente es una casa o habitacion cerrada... -sacude su cabeza- no importa, tengo que buscar el recuerdo de ayer.

~moviendo sus patas hacia arriba se elevan unas especies de placas echas de agua que formaron una cupula~

Sra. Flame: hum.. que raro.

~casi todas las placas de la cúpula eran translúcidas y solo una tenía una imagen en movimiento~

Sra. Flame: ¿quien eres shinx? -mirando todas las pantallas- los únicos recuerdos que se encuentran aquí son los del día de ayer y lo que sucedió hoy; pero al menos ya se porque no habla o no intenta hablar.

~extendiendo una mano atrae la pantalla del recuerdo de ayer~

Sra. Flame: aver que encuentro.

~al momento de tocar la pantalla todo el lago fue desapareciendo y a la vez se creaban edificaciones iguales al de una calle del pueblo...~

Sra. Flame: -mira alrededor- esta es la calle verderol, ¿que hacías por aquí shinx? -mira en diagonal hacia abajo detrás de "shinx"-

~cuando posó la mirada en dicho sitio apareció un shinx en frente de un budew mientras alrededor pasaba los pokémon ignorando la escena...~

Sra. Flame: -mirando la escena-

?: ¡budew!

Shinx: -buscando con la mirada encuentra un pequeño bulto verde-

?: budew

Shinx: ...? -ladeando la cabeza lo toca-

?: jejeje hace cosquillas

Shinx: ! -salta de la sorpresa-

Sra. Flame: -rápidamente se pone a un lado-

?: eres divertido, ¿como te llamas?

Shinx: ... -mirándolo con curiosidad-

?: mi nombre es bodew.

shinx: ... -rodeándolo lentamente-

Sra. Flame: -evitando acerca contacto con "shinx"-

Bodew: ¿que te pasa, no puedes hablar?

Shinx: ... -niega-

Bodew: ¿que?, eres raro.

shinx: ... -mirando al suelo-

Bodew: ¿oye estas bien?

Shinx: ... -niega-

?: ¡aléjate de mi bebé! *látigo zepa*

Shinx: -recibe el golpe cae de espaldas- ...?!

Bodew: ma, el es bueno.

M. Bodew: hijo aléjate de él, no es de confianza.

~con un movimiento de su pata detiene la reproducción para después llevase la al rostro~

Sra. Flame: ahg señora ros, señora ros, señora ros; usted siempre exagerando las cosas... Pero bueno ya termine aquí, hora de salir y dar el resultado.

~Las paredes comenzaron a desvanecerse y con ello el lago regresaba~

 **... ... ...**

 **~comisaría 9:09 a.m~**

Sra. Flame: -abre los ojos- listo -separa su mano de la cabeza de shinx y se dirige a la puerta-

Shinx: -abre los ojos- ... -mira a la Sra. Flame dirigirse a la puerta-

Sra. Flame: enseguida mandare a alguien para que te deje salir, adiós -mueva la mano, sale por la puerta y la cierra-

~al otro lado de la puerta la Sra. Flame se reunió con el Ofic. Scott~

Ofic. Scott: y ¿alguna noticia, quien es, de donde biene o su edad?

Sra. Flame: su memoria estaba en blanco casi al completo, no hay nada de su edad, ni su fecha nacimiento o lugar de origen, lo único en su memoria es lo que paso ayer.

Ofic. Scott: -con una pata en el mentón-¿como que no tiene recuerdos de él?

Sra. Flame: -cruzada de brazos- parece que sus recuerdos fueron suprimidos de alguna forma, y lo unico que hubo fue el incidente de bodew.

Ofic. Scott: ¿y como fue?

Sra. Flame: nunca intento matar al hijo de la Sra. Ros, solo sintió curiosidad por el y por todos a su alrededor aunque no lo demuestre.

Ofic. Scott: Que quieres decir con eso...

Sra. Flame: shinx no tiene culpa, lo único que hizo con budew fue observarlo y curiosear, no había ningún indicio de inconformidad o incluso hambre por la o vía razón de no saber nada.

Ofic. Scott: eso quiere decir ¿que la información es falsa?

Sra. Flame: solo fue una exageración, puede que las manadas de luxray tengan mala reputacion pero saben como actuar civilmente.

Ofic. Scott: entonses, es inocente...

Sra. Flame: básicamente si, pero no significa que sea un angelito, más vale que este bajo vigilancia policial, para evitar pequeños inconvenientes.

Ofic. Scott: entiendo, ¿pero eso de que su memoria esta en blanco no te llama la atención?

Sra. Flame: me llama mucho la atención a tal punto que me pondré a investigar de donde viene o el porque lleva ese dije, tal vez algo este guardando y no lo recuerde.

Ofic. Scott: no tiene nada escondido, ayer cuando se revisaron las celdas en la noche nos fijamos en el dije y no tenia ninguna hendidura para abrirla.

Sra. Flame: hummm... dejando eso de lado, seria mejor que lo dejen salir.

Ofic. Scott: si tiene razón -abriendo la puerta-

Sra. Flame: Scott creo que mandare una solicitud al alcalde para ser su tutora, después de lo que paso, no quiero que se repita de nuevo

Ofic. Scott: -cierra la puerta- segura, porque sabes que podría ser difícil.

Sra. Flame: lo se y por eso estoy interesada.

Ofic. Scott: si es lo que quieres no hay problema

Sra. Flame: gracias Scott.

Ofic. Scott: no me agradezcas, depende del alcalde. -abre la puerta y entra-

 **... ... ...**

 **~casa Flame 9:25 a.m~**

Lara: -echada en su cama pansa arriba- que aburrida estoy ahg -se mueve para quedar de lado- buahh... creo que explorare otra mazmorra.

Susi: -aterrizando en el balcon- ¿Lara? -golpea el cristal con su pico-

Lara: -bajando de su cama se acerca al balcón- ¿Susi? -abre la puerta- ¿que haces aquí?

Susi: quería saber si podías salir.

Lara: y ¿se podría saber para que?

Susi: para ir juntas al árbol eterno.

Lara: esta bien, pero tenía planes el día de hoy aunque no importa, ahora bajo.

Susi: genial, te espero. -alza vuelo-

Lara: bien -dándose vuelta entrando al cuarto cierra la puerta del balcón-

~seguido sale por la puerta de su habitación, baja por las escaleras que estaban a lado derecho, pasa por el comedor y sale por la puerta de la casa~

Lara: -alegre- ¡vamos!

Susi: ¡al árbol eterno!

Lara: solo esperemos no toparnos con ya sabes quien.

Susi: igual.

... ... ...

 **~comisaría sala de recepción 9:47 a.m~**

Ofic. Scott: a partir de mañana estarás con ella.

Shinx: ... -mirándolo-

Ofic. Scott: ¿entendiste shinx?

Shinx: -asiente-

Ofic. Scott: eso espero.

Shinx: -saliendo de la comisaría voltea a la derecha- ...

~shinx guiado por la curiosidad avanza hasta llegar a una zona circular con una escultura en el centro, tres caminos aparte de donde estaba shinx que contaban con un arbol en cada una, tienen una frondosa copa y dan una sombra refrescante~

Shinx: -mirando todo a su alrededor, centra la mirada en la escultura del centro y se acreca- ... -dando toda una vuelta a la escultura se detiene al lado derecho de esta -

Sr. Flame: es una obra maestra no crees shinx -colocándose a su lado-

Shinx: -asiente-...

Sr. Flame: esta es una estatua de los legendarios, shaymin tierra, celebi, Xerneas y shaymin cielo.

Shinx: -mirando con curiosidad un letrero- ... -lo señala-

Sr. Flame: ahí dice, "vida continúa", y es muy apropiada porque las tres son las legendarias de que dan vida a los bosque y cosechas a parte de Arceus.

Shinx: -asiente- ... -mira a su costado- hum -ladea la cabeza-

... ... ...

 **~plaza central 10:00 a.m~**

~A poco menos de 9 metros se encontraban un par de amigas que llegaban del norte ~

Susi: ¿ya tienes una idea se lo que aran tus padres para tu cumpleaños?

Lara: no, mis padres no me contaron nada, aunque espero que sea especial.

Susi: tiene que serlo, pasado mañana cumples 16 y es una fecha especial ya que evolucionas.

Lara: se que evoluciono pero no quiero nada extravagante, solo una fiesta pequeña con tigo mis padres y un par de amigos mas.

Susi: en serio quieres algo pequeño -gira a la derecha- para uno de los días más importante

Lara: -girando junto a Susi- si, sabes que no soy muy crítica acerca de las cosas verdad -sonríe-.

Susi: lo se, y aunque no lo creas te comprendo, mis padres exageran en las celebraciones, un claro ejemplo es mi hermano que aunque es un pichón todavía en sus cumpleaños le dan todo sin objeciones

Lara: y a ti ¿que te dan?

Susi: cosas muy extravagantes para mis gustos, y la fiesta de mi evolución fue sin exageran, como un concierto de los Silver Flowers o más y en serio espero que no vuelva a suceder.

Lara: eso seria muy vergonzoso verdad.

~ambas pasaron cerca de la estatua cuando~

Sr. Flame: que me dices shinx si ¿damos un paseo por el pueblo para mostrarte lo que tenemos?

Shinx: -mirandolo asiente- ... -desvia su mirada atras- ... -saludando con la pata-

Sr. Flame: -girando- mira a quien tenemos aquí, hola hija, Susi.

Lara: -desvia su mirada- ho... hola pa, hola shinx...

Susi: Bue... buenas tardes oficial Marcos, shinx.

Sr. Flame: ¿a donde se dirigen?

Susi: teníamos pensado ir al árbol eterno y de casualidad los encontramos a los dos.

Lara: pa, ¿no estas de servicio?

Sr. Flame: realmente si, pero se nos ordenó echarle un vistazo a shinx si ronda nuestras zonas.

Susi: entonces esta es su zona verdad oficial.

Sr. Flame: ciertamente Susi, ciertamente pero es temporal, cada tanto nos mueven a otra distinta.

Lara: entonces, no te molestará que nos llevemos a shinx.

Sr. Flame: no hay problema, de todos modos le iba a dar un paseo por el pueblo -dándose vuelta se aleja-

Lara: entonses llegamos justas, shinx ven con nosotras pero no te vuelvas a separa, entendiste.

Shinx: -asiente- ... -mira a Susi y ladea la cabeza-

Lara: ella es mi amiga Susi, es una flechinder.

Susi: es un gusto conocerte formalmente shinx.

Shinx: ...

Lara: genial -se acerca a shinx y lo empuja a su derecha- el camino al árbol eterno es por aquí -dejando de empujar- síguenos.

~los tres jóvenes avanzaron por la calle hubicado al norte para rodear el lago concentrados en su conversación sin saber que un grupo los acechaba a una distancia segura~

... ... ...

 **~panadería rotlander 10:02 a.m~**

Sra. Flame: ¿tines todos listo Horn?

Horn: tal y como me lo pediste, ya tengo los ingredientes y e de admitirlo las bayas tamate me fue difícil de conseguir.

Sra. Flame: claro que va a ser difícil conseguirla puesto que la traen directamente desde el continente Pirico.

Horn: de todos modos las tengo y también otras bayas para los demás invitados, mañana a partir de las 4 me pongo a hornearlas.

Sra. Flame: muchas gracias, tengo que regresar a casa a preparar el almuerzo, te veo luego -se despide con la pata mientras se aleja-

Horn: -se despide- hasta luego Hana.

... ... ...

 **~Árbol eterno 10:43 a.m~**

~ambas amigas estaban sentada bajo el árbol mirando al lago hablando entre ellas mientras shinx estaba ajeno a ellas habiéndose separado dándoles su espacio~

Susi: y que planeas hacer.

Lara: ¿a que te refieres?

Susi: me refiero a que tienes planeado para el futuro.

Lara: aaaa... no mucho sólo seguir con mis estudios, graduarme y salir a explorar el mundo.

Susi: solo eso, y que pasara con... él -señala a shinx con la ala-.

Lara: él... que tiene que ver es esto.

Susi: solo pregunto, ya que lo trajiste al pueblo después de encontrarlo...

Lara: solo lo hice por que su especie es rara de ver y me gano la curiosidad.

Susi: pero bueno sabes lo que se dice verdad...

Lara: en serio Susi tú también...

Susi: lo siento... no era mi intención.

Lara: aaahhh por esa razón lo ayude, por las múltiples discriminaciones que se le hacen a su raza; las manadas de luxray son así por esto... por aquello o el otro.

Susi: pero...

Lara: nada de peros Susi yo se que shi...

Monferno: vaya... vaya... vaya... mira a quienes tenemos aquí.

Lara: -irritada se gira- Isac, que haces aquí.

Isac: -con un tono burlesco- sólo paseando.

Susi: ¿paseando con tu pandilla?

Dewott: y que, prefieres una bandada -burlándose- o acaso te molesta ave de pacotilla.

Shinx: -mira el alboroto sin moverse-

Charmeleon: si, bien dicho Daniel.

Isac: a callar -mira a sus compañeros- saben que estos son nuestros territorios -regresa la mirada a las chicas- y ustedes tienen prohibió el ingreso.

Lara: la colina del árbol eterno es de todos Isac. -seria- no lo puedes reclamar como tuyo; solo porque se te dio la gana.

Isac: es por eso que lo reclame, nadie quiso reclamar esta zona como suya antes y me aproveche.

Susi: y que tal si le digo a tu padre, ¿ he?

Isac: inténtalo, -sonrie sombría mente y abre los brazos- te reto.

~Susi estaba por alzar vuelo pero un impacto de hidropulso en frente suya provoca que se detenga~

Daniel: la proxima no fallare a propósito, asi que mejor no intentes nada -cargando otro hidropulso-

Shinx: -acercándose al grupo-

Lara: eso es sucio Isac.

Isac: y quien dijo que jugaría limpio...

Growlithe: Isac mira halla -señala al shinx que se acercaba a las chicas-

Isac: je jaja pensé que estaban bromeando pero, un shinx en el pueblo esto es grandioso.

Lara: shinx que haces...

Shinx: -mirándolo con furia- ... -parándose entre ambos grupos-

Isac: que no hablas o el litten te comió la lengua.

Shinx: -ladeando la cabeza- ...

Isac: que, no me digas que eres retrasado mental...

Shinx: ... -encoje los hombros-

Isac: oye niño no te metas en cosas que no te incumben; ahora o te vas por las buenas o las malas...

Susi: shinx no te metas esto es entre ellos y nosotras

Shinx:. ... -mirándolo fijo-

Isac: ¡largate ahora!

Shinx: ... -niega-

Isac: no... bien... bien... sabes que *lanzallamas*

~el ataque fue directo a shinx sorprendiendolo ya que no se movió del lugar sólo bajo la cabeza y miró a Lara~

Lara: ¡shinx! -se acerca- te encuentras bien.

Shinx: -mirandola- ahg -asiente-

Lara: no, no estás bien, ese quejido lo demuestra.

~el ataque impacto en su costado izquierdo dejándole una quemadura~

Susi: Isac por que lo atacas si no hizo nada.

Isac: porque se me dio la gana, -chasquea- Daniel son todas tuyas.

Daniel: esto sera divertido *hidropulso*

~el ataque iba directo a Lara~

Susi: Lara cui...

Shinx: -se pone en el camino del ataque- ahg -retrocede- ...

Lara: shinx... que haces.

Daniel: he... acaso eres idiota o que shinx *hidropulso contra Susi*

Shinx: -recuperandose e interponiendo se en el camino del ataque- ahg.

Isac: -mirando la escena- si tanto quieres protegerlas entonces -chasquea los dedos- prepárate niño...

~los cuatro pokémon se pusieron en una media luna~

Isac: porque de esta no saldras vivo.

~los cuatro lanzaron sus más poderosos ataques a shinx quien simplemente cerró los ojos esperando el impacto~

Lara y Susi: ¡Shinx!

~ambas chicas intentaron acercarse cuando una onda expansiva y una nube de humo las golpeo impidiendo que ambas chicas llege a él~

Isac: jeje jajajaja toma eso idiota, para que aprendas a no meterte con nosotros.

Daniel: no creen que nos excedimos.

Charmeleon: tal ves demasiado.

Growlithe: ...

Isac: déjalo, si sobrevivió aprenderá la lección y si no, dudo que alguien lo extrañe.

¿?: y que tal si los llevo a la comisaría o al reformatorio por tentativa e intento de homicidio hum... les gustaría.

~la voz que se escuchó causó que un escalofrío recorriera las columnas de todos~

Lara: pa..papá como llegaste tan rápido.

Isac: of... ofici... Ofic. Flame ho... hola.

~sus compañeros estaban retrocediendo en un intento por escapar solo para quedar cara a cara con otros pokémon adultos~

Infernape: no esperaba esto de ti hijo, -sobandose la sien- y menos que metieras a tus amigos en tus niñeras.

Isac: no es lo que parece pa...

Ofic. Scott: a mi me parece que querías atacar a ese pequeño grupo de pokémon.

Isac: puedo expli...

Sr. Flame: haber, inventate una excusa -lanzando una mirada amenazante-

Isac: verán ... nosotros... y luego... ellas ...

Infernape: suficiente -grita- Isac estas castigado por toda la semana sin salir para nada de la casa.

~el blaziquen mostró una sonrisa disimulada~

Lara: perdón por interrumpir pero...

Susi: shinx necesita ayuda urgente...

~el nombrado estaba tumbado en suelo con una respiración pesada y con los ojos cerrados~

Sr. Flame: -levantando a shinx- yo lo llevare a la enfermería -comienza a correr con dirección al pueblo-

Ofic. Scott: Lara, Susi los dejamos -mira a los cuatro jóvenes pokémon a su costado- ustedes bien en con migo a la comisaría a esperar a sus padres y ni traten de escapar o será peor ¿entendieron?

~los jóvenes asintieron resignados~

Infernape: llévalos a ellos, yo me encargo de mi hijo -mira a Isac seriamente- vamos a la casa.

Isac: -con la cabeza gacha- esta bien pa.

Ofic. Scott: entiendo, -grita- avancen a paso firme... uno dos uno dos...

~tanto el lucario como el infernape junto al grupo de jóvenes pokémon comenzaron a descender la colina dejando a ambas chicas con algo de incertidumbre~

Susi: bueno, shinx nos salvo y Isac estará encerrado en casa...

Lara: si, shinx nos salvo pero a costa de su propia vida -aun incrédula-

Susi: muy cierto, que te parece si vamos bajando para visitarlo en el hospital...

Lara: será lo mejor...

Susi: ¿que crees que le suceda?

Lara: esperemos que las contusiones no hayan sido muy graves.

Susi: si, yo también lo espero eso...

Lara: -caminando- más vale apurarnos en bajar tal vez mi padre esta por llegar al hospital.

Susi: -aleteando suavemente- tienes razón, tu que piensas, ¿nuestros padres estarán ya acompañándolo?

Lara: no se, mi padre normal pero no se si le avisará a mi madre o a tus padres.

Susi: yo espero que no, mis padres pueden retribuir más de lo que en realidad se merece alguien...

Lara: yo diría que son demasiado modestos.

~dirigiéndose a unos arbustos Lara se lanzó a lo que parecía ser un tobogán de agua para acortar camino mientras Susi la observaba desde el aire~

 **~Hospital del pueblo 12:27 a.m~**

Leavanny[H]: por favor llené estos formularios en lo que llamo a una enfermera que la guíe a la habitación -entrega una tabla con papeles a un Typhlosion-

Typhlosion: gracias enfermera -se retira a los asientos-

Sr. Flame: -entrando de golpe- enfermera necesito ayuda.

Leavanny[H]: -mira a shinx- rápido traigan una camilla -levantándose de su mesa-

~una lurantis llego con una camilla donde pusieron a shinx para llevárselo al interior del edificio a través de unas puertas dobles~

Sr. Flame: espero este bien -mirando las puertas por donde se llevaron a shinx-

Leavanny[H]: no se preocupe Ofic el estará bien, pero me podría explicar que fue lo que sucedió.

Sr. Flame: no hay problema.

... ... ...

 **~casa Flame 1:12 p.m~**

~después de lo sucedido en la colina Lara y Susi decidieron ir al sus casa antes de dirigirse al hospital para almorzar~

Sra. Flame: escuche lo que paso con shinx.

Lara: y quien no.

Sr. Flame: él las protegió.

Lara: lo se, pero nadie se lo pidió.

Sra. Flame: es cierto, nadie se lo pidió pero lo hizo.

Lara: y por esa razón está en el hospital, -triste- por que ni Susi ni yo nos podíamos defender por una razón... miedo.

Sr. Flame: tranquila hija todos le tememos algo, en especial alguien que nos dobla en tamaño.

Lara: esa sería yo pero Susi tiene casi su misma...

Sra. Flame: no te olvides de Daniel, un tipo agua y tres fuego contra dos tipo fuego... poco podrían hacer...

Lara: ese no es el punto, si Susi o yo no hubieramos tenido tanto miedo tal vez shinx no estaría en el hospital.

Sr. Flame: lo se pero al menos mira el lado bueno, los doctores lo revisaron y concluyeron que solo tiene una quemadura que no es tan grave y también dos contusiones moderadas coincidentes con los lugares de impacto de los hidropulso.

Lara: como quieres que le vea el lado positivo a eso, ya que de no haber llegado tú, el alcalde y el ofic. Scott tal ves nosotras estaríamos en el hospital y shinx -mira el suelo y suelta un suspiro- bueno él estaría...

Sra. Flame: pero no lo está, ni ustedes, de aquí lo visitaremos, y para mañana posiblemente le darán de alta.

Lara: Susi y yo también lo visitaremos para agradecerle...

Sr. Flame: genial... hum... cariño que me dices del asunto.

Lara: ¿que asunto? -levanta la vista-

Sra. Flame: tu padre se refería a shinx.

Lara: a -confundida- ¿Shinx?

Sr. Flame: con lo que hizo hoy y que todo lo de ayer fue un mal entendido.

Sra. Flame: tome la decisión de ser su tutora.

Lara: -mira a su madre- ¿te ofreciste para ser que?

Sra. Flame: es lo menos que podía hacer, nadie mas quería recibirlo.

Lara: ... ¿por?

Sr. Flame: shinx esta lejos de los de su especie y no sabe casi nada.

Lara: ¿aun así por que? Si eres su tutora entonces tendrá que vivir aqui.

Sra. Flame: básicamente, ademas no va a ser ninguna molestia, ¿o sí?

Lara: n... no para nada... pero en donde dormirá la habitación de huéspedes esta polvorosa.

Sr. Flame: no hay problema, hoy la limpiaremos después de visitar a shinx.

Lara: esta bien... después de la visita Susi y yo tenemos algunos planes.

Sra. Flame: ¿que clase de planes?

Lara: los mismo que teníamos antes de que Isac nos moleste...

Sr. Flame: entiendo, mi turno terminará a las 4, cuando llegue limpiare la habitación de shinx.

Lara: esta bien...

Sra. Flame: mi jefe me pidió que entre más temprano hoy así que a las 5 iré a trabajar por ende tenemos que regresar pronto.

... ... ...

~Hospital 2:28 p.m~

Sra. Flame: disculpe...

Grumpig[M]: -asomándose por el mostrador- ¿en que puedo ayudarlas?

Sra. Flame: por favor podría decirnos en que habitación esta shinx...

Grumpig[M]: ¿son familia del paciente? -revisando unos documentos-

Sra. Flame: no, pero mi esposo lo interno antes de las 12 tras ser agredido.

Grumpig[M]: -mira unos papeles- si, aquí dice que el ofic. Marcos interno a un shinx -levanta la mirada- esta en la habitación 23; segundo piso subiendo por las escaleras tercera puerta a la derecha.

Sra. Flame: gracias enfermero... -gira-

~siguiendo las indicaciones del enfermeros llegó a la habitación de shinx para que poco después~

Lara: -frente a la puerta- bueno ya estamos aquí, no hay vuelta atrás...

Susi: no, no la hay -abre la puerta y entra-

Lara: ¿ma? ¿desde hace cuanto estas aqui?

Susi: Sra. Flame buenas.

Sra. Flame: Buenas tardes, no hace mucho creo que unos 10 o 15 minutos nomas.

Susi: llegaste recientemente...

Sra. Flame: si, tenia que además de traerle algunas flores relámpago.

Sr. Flame: -entrando- llegaron antes de lo que imaginé...

Lara: hola pa.

Susi: Offic. buenas tardes.

Sr. Flame: Hola, Susi vi a tus padres hace poco, están viniendo en este momento...

Susi: -glup- ... por... por qué les avisó.

Sr. Flame: pues porque merecen saber quien protegió a su hija.

Lara: pero... pa sabes como son ellos con la modestia...

Sr. Flame: no te preocupes, sabiendo eso solo les dije que si van a venir que sea sin regalos...

Susi: espero que...

Unfezant[H]: -entra- aquí están, vez te lo dije cariño.

Talonflame[M]: -entra- si lo se, buenas tardes a todos.

Susi: Hola ma pa como están...

Unfezant: como crees que estamos al saber que es delincuente y su pandilla casi te lástima y a tu amiga.

Talonflame: de no haber sido por él -señala la cama- quienes estaría postrada en cama serias tú.

Susi: (no sólo yo, Lara también lo estaría) es cierto pero por eso el es el que esta postrado en cama.

Unfezant: de todos modos nos alegra que estés bien, y cuando shinx despierte le daremos lo que se merece.

Sr. Flame: es bueno escuchar eso pero, y disculpe de antemano, por favor no exageren como en varios casos...

Unfezant: ah... lo tendremos en consideración jeje...

... ... ...

~en el norte de la continente de fuego un ave negra yacía en un vuelo de busqueda~

Murcrow[H]: ¿Encontraste algo?

~hablo a la nada aparentemente~

Murcrow[M]: 'nada de nada por el sur, pareciera que desapareció del radar'

~una respuesta de algo eterio resonó en el aire~

Murcrow[H]: en ese caso yo iré al este y...

Murcrow[M]: 'yo al oeste, recibido, corto y cambio, aaahhh sólo espero que tengamos suerte ésta vez.'

Murcrow[H]: pienso lo mismo señor, pienso lo mismo -cambia su dirección de vuelo-...

 _ **.**_.. todo lo que queda _**...**_


End file.
